


Śnienie Ofelii (Ophelia Dreams)

by LoboBathory



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, uczucia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaczęło się od pocałunku i potoczyło się stamtąd prosto w odmęty szaleństwa. Tony nie potrafi jednak żałować, a Loki żałować nie chce, kontynuują więc to, co rozpoczęli w swoich snach. Każdej nocy Loki sprawia, że Tony o nim śni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śnienie Ofelii (Ophelia Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ophelia Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439544) by [AislingSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan). 



> Najlepsze życzenia wszystkim! Obiecany frostiron w prezencie - w ostatniej chwili, co było możliwe tylko dzięki mojej niesamowitej becie, które chce się betować w święta (okrzyki uznania dla otemporaetmores). 
> 
> Wszystkim życzę, aby kochali równie imponująco, co ich OTP i zawsze mieli fiki do czytania. 
> 
> Zainteresowanym obwieszczam, że wygrałam NaNoWriMo, zapowiadany autorski FrostIron (obłąkańczy śmiech) ma 120 stron i jest to mniej więcej połowa tego, co planuję napisać. 
> 
> Opowiadanie AislingSiobhan lubię ze względu na głębie emocji, tę pierwotną, nieposkromioną siłę uczucia między Tonym i Lokim, która dla mnie stanowi definicję FrostIrona jako pairingu. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam równie mocno jak mi. Jeśli uznacie, że tekst wart jest kudosa, poświęćcie ekstra minutę na skudosowanie także oryginału. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: Slash. W trakcie i po Avengersach. AU. Przemoc. Przekleństwa. Potworne. Smutne. Obsesyjne. FrostIron
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest.
> 
> Endżojujcie!

>   
>  “…Bring to me a sadder dream  
>  when this sad dream is dead.  
>  A silence falls upon my heart  
>  and hushes all its pain.  
>  I stretch my hands in the long grass  
>  and fall to sleep again,  
>  there to lie empty of all love  
>  like beaten corn of grain.”  
>  – Elisabeth Siddal: “A Year And A Day”.  
> 

Wiedział, że to nierozważne, a nawet głupie. Słyszał, jak wołali do niego, aby się zatrzymał, zaczekał na wsparcie. Ale Tony poleciał do przodu, sam, zostawiając odsiecz za sobą, kiedy mknął w kierunku Wieży, tej, którą Loki próbował mu odebrać. Nie był zwykle typem, który „kładzie się na drutach, aby inni mogli po nim przejść”, czy jak to Steve ujął. Tony się z nim zgadzał, bo to zagrywka całkowicie nie w jego stylu. Ale teraz było inaczej. To coś osobistego, najpierw Phil, a teraz Wieża. Tony nie ruszył przed siebie, napędzany repulsorami i technologią, i ślepą wiarą, ponieważ chciał ocalić świat, albo oszczędzić swoim towarzyszom trudu. Ruszył, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Lokim, ponieważ Loki sprawił, że stało się to intymne, stało się ich. My. Nas. Nasze. Wszystko w liczbie mnogiej, co było obce Tony’emu, który zbyt wiele swojego życia spędził samotnie. A jednak istniało w tym coś dziwnie znajomego, coś, do czego Tony nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek miał okazję się przyznać; głośnego i rzucającego się w oczy jak „pełnokrwista diwa”, dokładnie jak coś, co Tony by zrobił, by przyciągnąć czyjąś uwagę w tych rzadkich przypadkach, gdy bywał ignorowany (cóż, minus te wszystkie śmierci i inwazja z kosmosu, do tego by się nie posunął).

Tony myślał nad tym za dużo przez cały lot – nad tym, w jaki sposób Loki jest do niego podobny. Ich próby zwracania na siebie uwagi, oziębli ojcowie, wszystkie ich problemy (ogólnie), ponieważ, szczerze, żaden z nich nie stał nawet przez chwilę blisko poczytalności. I dlatego Tony zastanawiał się teraz, porównując siebie do Lokiego, jak Alicja porównywała się do swojego odbicia, gdy przeszła na drugą stronę lustra, czy Loki był jego odpowiednikiem w Asgardzie, czy był tym, co stałoby się z nim, gdyby nie poznał Pepper Potts. I w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że jednak powinien był poczekać na wsparcie. 

Natasha powiedziałaby, że „przeszedł na stronę wroga”. 

Tony uważał, że robi to w imię nauki. Chciał poznać Lokiego, nauczyć się o nim wszystkiego, każdego obrazu siebie, jaki prezentował, każdego niuansu i każdego pozoru, jaki stwarzał. Zrozumieć wszystkie jego sztuczki i myśli, i życzenia, widzieć jego magię w akcji, porównać ją ze swoją własną, midgardzką „magią” latającej zbroi i reaktora łukowego, który wyprowadził życie poza granice śmierci. Zrozumieć to wszystkiego, naprawdę to zrozumieć, co postawiłoby go w jednej linii z takimi ludźmi jak Einstein i Skłodowska-Curie, i Howard pieprzony Stark – myślał zgorzkniale. To byłoby dla dobra nauki, a dla Tony’ego nauka zawsze wygrywa ze współczuciem, przyjaźnią i zdrowym rozsądkiem. 

Stał tam, drocząc się, flirtując z nordyckiem Bogiem Chaosu. Mówił o tym, że go pokona, ale nie zrobił nic w tym celu. Loki próbował przejąć nad nim kontrolę i Tony’emu dalej udawało się go, wcale nie tak subtelnie, obrażać.

– Problemy ze sprzętem – powiedział, uśmiechając się słodko, gdy Loki się skrzywił. 

– Zaraz zobaczymy – odpowiedział Loki, jego usta wygięły się w dziwnie ostrą linię. Znowu Tony myślał, że równie dobrze mógłby patrzeć w lustro, w którym Tony byłby blady i ciemnowłosy, ubrany w skórę i zbroję z solidnego złota zamiast z tytanu spryskanego złotą i czerwoną farbą. Widział swój własny uśmiech, to, jak mrużył oczy, kiedy uwodził kobietę, mężczyznę, kobietę, kobietę, zaciągając ich do swojego łóżka. Widział iskry w zielonych oczach – zieleń w odbiciu w tym miejscu gdzie powinny być miodowobrązowe tęczówki. I myślał sobie, że może będzie musiał się bardziej postarać. I znowu, zupełnie jak w lustrze, Loki lekko oblizujący usta, ledwo mignięcie języka na jasnoróżowej wardze i to spojrzenie, które Tony posyła znad szklanki whisky komuś siedzącemu po drugiej stronie baru, kiedy wie, że nie, wcale nie będzie się musiał w tym przypadku starać. 

Na zewnątrz Chitauri pustoszyli Ziemię, a w środku Tony krzyczał bezdźwięcznie, domagając się więcej, błagając o mniej, o wszystko, kiedy Loki całował go do utraty tchu. 

Powinien był się odsunąć, wyrwać się i krzyczeć o pomoc, ponieważ jego komunikator wciąż był włączony i ktoś by go usłyszał. Ktoś zaprzestałby walki z armią na zewnątrz i przyszedł tu, aby go uratować przed nim samym, gdyby tylko poprosił. To właśnie robili prawdziwi bohaterowie jak Steve i Thor, i nawet cholerna Natasha, którą z całą tą krwią na rękach wciąż stanowiła lepszego bohatera niż Tony Stark, ponieważ oni wszyscy byli tam, na zewnątrz, ratując ludzi, a Tony stał tutaj, wyłączając komunikator i pozwalając Lokiemu (przyciągając go bliżej, zmuszając go, aby się o niego otarł, zaciskając palce jak szpony na jego karku i dysząc mu w usta), aby pchnął go na bar. W jego głowie coś krzyczało histerycznie i może był to Jarvis, a Tony pomylił go z pierwszymi w życiu wyrzutami sumienia, ponieważ ten głos powiedział mu, aby przestał, nim będzie za późno. 

Nie posłuchał. Nigdy nie słuchał. Tony przez całe życie gnał na ślepo przed siebie, robiąc to, na co miał ochotę bez względu na konsekwencje. Konsekwencje nie miały znaczenia. Nic nie miało znaczenia, jeśli stało na drodze pomiędzy nim, a tym, czego pragnął. Nawet po Afganistanie i po tym wszystkim, co mu tam zrobili, Tony chciał jedynie więcej. Nie pozwolił się pokonać ani przewyższyć. Powstał ponad to, co go spotkało, pokonał to, a gdyby ktoś kiedykolwiek spróbował znowu uwięzić go w jaskini, Tony obiecał sobie, że jedynie błagałby o więcej. Bo więcej to zawsze lepiej niż mniej. Już raz traktowano go jak coś gorszego, coś mniej ważnego niż istota ludzka i już nigdy nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby to się powtórzyło. 

Wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że pragnął, a Loki brał, a on miał przeżyć, aby tego żałować. Ale dotarło do niego, kiedy wił się i jęczał pod bogiem, przyciśnięty do baru, ze szkłem roztrzaskanym u swoich stóp, kiedy mężczyzna pochylał się nad nim, długi, smukły i spragniony, że pozwala mu na to wszystko i na cokolwiek jeszcze by zechciał, ponieważ sam też tego pragnie. 

Tony doszedł z krzykiem, na poły tłumionym przez ramię Lokiego, gdzie mocno wbił zęby w mlecznobiałą skórę. Loki wygiął się nad nim, zaciskając mocniej ręce na jego biodrach, kiedy Tony zacieśniał się wokół niego, gorący i mokry, i chętny, a Loki w nim dochodził. 

– Będę cie miał – wyszeptał Loki w jego usta po ich trzecim, gorączkowym pocałunku, gdy Tony przelotnie rozważał, jak bardzo zły to jest pomysł, jak bardzo niebezpieczny jest Loki. Ale te słowa wypchnęły z jego umysłu wszystko poza „kurwa, tak, teraz”. Bycie chcianym, bycie pożądanym przez Boga, przez kogoś tak potężnego i niebezpiecznego, i legendarnego jak Loki, sprawiało, że ego Tony’ego mruczało z przyjemności, niczym kot wyciągający się pod pieszczącymi go palcami. Sprawiało, że jego fiut twardniał, co Loki czuł, ponieważ Stark ocierał się o jego biodro. Loki uśmiechał się w jego usta, wyciągając rękę, aby pieścić go przez spodnie. 

– Zatrzymam cię – wyszeptał Loki w jego ucho, kiedy Tony wreszcie odzyskał oddech. 

Tony leżał na barze, czując, jak kości stopiły się w jego ciele. Jego uda opadły z bioder Lokiego i zwisały bezwładnie w rozkroku, kiedy urządzał niezłe widowisko dla każdego, kto był zainteresowany oglądaniem go w tej chwili. Czuł się jak na końcu filmu porno, gdy cała akcja już się skończyła, ale przeciągasz jeszcze orgazm, spuszczając się ostatnimi spazmami we własną rękę, obserwując, jak nasienie wycieka z cipki. Tony sięgnął przed siebie, opuszkami palców pieszcząc brzuch Lokiego, kiedy mężczyzna (Bóg, cholerny Bóg, kurwa mać) klękał pomiędzy jego nogami i obserwował go z uwagą. Otarł o niego palcami, wsunął je w niego, czując wilgotny ślad, jaki po sobie zostawił. Tony robił to już, z ludźmi, których zaciągał do łóżka: dotykał ich po tym, jak się w nich spuścił (jeśli robił to bez gumki) i że podsuwał im swoje palce, aby zlizywali z nich nasienie, aż stawał się gotowy na drugą rundę. Ale nigdy nie smakował tego, co inny mężczyzna w nim zostawił, a żaden z garstki mężczyzn, którym pozwalał się wziąć, nigdy nie ośmielił się o to prosić. 

Loki był znowu twardy. Jego fiut nabrzmiał, kiedy obserwował, jak Tony ssie jego palce i zaciska wargi, próbując się zdecydować, czy mu to smakuje. 

– Problemy ze sprzętem? – spytał Loki, unosząc kąciki warg w uśmieszku, zerkając na krocze Tony’ego. 

– Chwila przerwy – wymamrotał Tony, skupiając się na palcach, które znowu w nim były, szukając więcej Lokiego w jego wnętrzu. Bóg uniósł go, obrócił na brzuch i ustawił się za nim. Tony skończył z wypiętym tyłkiem i twarzą schowaną we własnych ramionach. Loki wsunął się w niego, biorąc go jak sukę w rui. I Tony jęczał dla niego, o więcej, chciany, upragniony, pożądany i Loki wziął więcej, ponieważ chciał. 

Tym razem Loki doszedł pierwszy, obwieszczając orgazm gardłowym pomrukiem pożądania, który rozlał się płomieniem w podbrzuszu Tony’ego. Wybuchła w nim gorączka, ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, jakby poruszał się w wodzie, ale wewnątrz siebie, kiedy Loki kontynuował pieprzenie go, przeciągając swoją przyjemność. Tony doszedł w rękę Lokiego owiniętą wokół jego fiuta, z ustami Lokiego na swojej szyi, mamroczącymi słowa w języku, którego Stark nie miał nadziei zrozumieć, i z magią Lokiego wpełzającą niezauważalnie pod jego skórę. Zielone iskierki tańczyły na palcach Lokiego, gdy te zaciskały się, aby złapać każdą kroplę nasienia z wytrysku, który Tony mu ofiarował. Umysł mężczyzny płonął, jarzył się i wybuchał jak fajerwerki we wnętrzu jego głowy, ogłuszające, głośne i jasne, i niebezpieczne, ale tak bardzo, bardzo dobre, póki trwały, póki nie zniknęły, zostawiając za sobą tylko zniszczenia, kiedy obaj opadali, tworząc plątaninę spoconych kończyn. Tony nie spytał, co Loki intonował, a Bóg nie zaoferował wyjaśnienia. 

Zamiast tego powtórzył jeszcze raz:

– Zatrzymam cię. 

Tony zamruczał coś niekomunikatywnego, nieświadomy, że Loki już zmienił swoje słowa w czyn i nie było nic, co ktokolwiekmógłby z tym zrobić. Doszedł i dał tym samym swoje przyzwolenie: oddał się Lokiemu i związał się z nim, wraz ze wszystkimi konsekwencjami, jakie to z sobą niosło. 

Na zewnątrz, Zielona Połowa Bruce’a skoczyła w niebo wraz z pociskiem atomowym poprzez portal, przez który wylatywali nieustannie Chitauri. 

Loki leżał na plecach Tony’ego i mężczyzna nie zrobił nic, aby go z siebie zrzucić. Zamiast tego myślał o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które mógłby zrobić, skoro już dostał, czego chciał, i o tym, jak Loki jest inny i niepodobny do niego, nieznany, w sposób, który Tony chciał poznać i przekonać się, dokąd go to zaprowadzi. Uniósł wzrok, chcąc spytać czarnowłosego boga, co i dlaczego, i kiedy znowu mogą to zrobić, ale zamiast tego jego uwagę przykuł zielony obiekt za oknem, mknący jak kometa po tym, jak wypadł z dziury pośrodku nieba. Eksplozja wyrzuciła Hulka z powrotem przez portal tak mocno, że zmiótł kilka budynków, lądując. 

Powinienem być tam z nimi, pomyślał Tony. Być może zgłosiłby się na ochotnika, aby wynieść pocisk w niebo, aby dowieść Steve’owi, że się mylił. Mógłby oddać życie, aby ocalić świat. A jednak nie zrobił nic, aby odsunąć się od Lokiego. Odwrócił się nieco, patrząc w inną stronę niż chmura kurzu, która powstała w miejscu, gdzie Hulk wbił się w centrum Manhattanu, pozostawiając po sobie krater. Spojrzał w bladą, zaróżowioną twarz Lokiego. 

– Jesteś piękny. – Słowa uciekły z jego ust, zanim zdążył je powstrzymać. Ale to, jak policzki Lokiego pokryły się stopniowo rumieńcem, jak bóg spuścił wzrok, wstydliwie, nieśmiało i z niedowierzaniem, poniekąd wynagrodziło Tony’emu fakt, że Fury miał rację: nie był materiałem na Avengera. 

Ale wciąż niczego nie żałował. 

XXX

Loki uciekł. Albo raczej: Tony pozwolił mu uciec. Nie rozumiał, jak mogłoby to komukolwiek zaszkodzić. Tak, Phil nie żyje, ale Loki powiedział, że mógłby przywrócić go do życia, jeśli Tony postąpi rozważnie. I być może kłamał, a być może nie. Straty w ludziach zdarzają się na każdej wonie i tylko bohaterowie sądzą, że jest inaczej. Tony nie był bohaterem, więc nie był naiwny. Może popisał się głupotą, wierząc Lokiemu (chociaż mała część jego mózgu nieustannie brzęczała ostrzegawczo, kiedy tylko Bóg otwierał usta, jak wykrywacz kłamstw, alarmując go głośniej lub ciszej w zależności od tego, co podpowiadał mu instynkt w danym momencie). Loki wybrał Phila, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Tony’ego (mniejsza o to, czy stał mu na drodze) i to sprawiało, że śmierć Phila była bardziej winą jego niż Lokiego. Ale żaden z Avengersów nie zginął, Chitauri zostali pokonani, a straty wśród cywili można uznać za stosunkowo niskie w porównaniu do zniszczeń, jakie Tony oglądał, gdy pierwszy raz wyszedł po bitwie z Wieży i zastanawiał się, czy nie został przypadkiem wypieprzony w samym środku Apokalipsy. Mimo wszystko stanowiło to zwycięstwo dla drużyny Midgardu, a gdyby Fury uwięził Lokiego albo Thor zabrał go z powrotem do Asgardu, Tony zostałby pozbawiony całego tego fantastycznego seksu, który Loki mu obiecał. A tego nie chciał. 

Wydawało się to sprawiedliwe, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności. Loki trzymał się z dala od pola bitwy i w nagrodę za to mógł odejść wolny, ponieważ to jego Wieża i jego zasady, a Jarvis usunął raczej sporą ilość nagrań z kamer bezpieczeństwa, a także wszelki ślad po ich istnieniu. 

Seks był fantastyczny. Za każdym razem. Za każdym cholernym razem, Loki po prostu się pojawiał, a Tony rozkładał nogi, zaintrygowany, podniecony i wyczekujący (i trochę przerażony, ale to stanowiło część uroku całej tej sytuacji). 

Pewnej nocy Tony leżał obok Pepper, jego nasienie schło na jej udach, kiedy spała, a Loki położył się za jego plecami, zakneblował go magią i wziął powoli i delikatnie. Tony odchylił głowę, opierając ją na ramieniu Boga, a Loki przykrył dłonią reaktor, czując pod nim każde gorączkowe, rozradowane uderzenie serca Tony’ego. 

Walczyli z Doomem (ponieważ Tony wciąż był Avengerem, który najwyraźniej odważnie odwrócił uwagę Lokiego, aby mogli mu wykraść Tesseract; chociaż Tony był pewien, że nie określił tego jako „poświęcenie dla dobra ludzkości”, ponieważ nie wymagało to od niego zbyt wiele poświęcenia, naprawdę). Loki pojawił się w środku potyczki, powalił Thora swoją magią, ponieważ uznał, że tak będzie zabawnie, a kiedy wszyscy skupili się na blondwłosym Gromowładnym, porwał Tony’ego i zaciągnął go w ciemną uliczkę. Pieprzyli się, Tony z twarzą wciśniętą w ceglaną ścianę budynku, Loki twardy i nieustępliwy za nim, biorąc i dając, i pieprząc, aż Tony krzyczał, co niknęło w odgłosach eksplozji powodowanych przed Doomboty. 

Innym razem Loki znalazł go pijanego w sztok na podłodze jego własnego salonu. Na kanapie spał pijany do nieprzytomności Clint. Może to pełny desperacji i bólu wyraz twarzy Tony’ego albo sam pomysł, aby doprowadzić go do orgazmu tuż pod nosem Avengersów, może ryzyko, że się obudzą i przyłapią ich, gdy będą bezbronni, ale Loki pocałował go gwałtownie, rozebrał ich obu jednym zaklęciem i błagał:

– Weź mnie, proszę weź mnie, jestem twój, abyś mnie brał, Tony. Chcę, abyś mnie wziął. 

Tony gapił się na niego. Nie docierało do niego, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, o co się go prosi, kiedy Loki błagał go dalej rozkosznym, pozbawionym tchu szeptem, ponieważ przez osiem miesięcy od bitwy o Nowy Jork Loki ani razu mu się nie oddał. 

Magia, która ich łączyła, zapewnienia Lokiego, że należy do niego, fakt, że Tony to akceptował, to wszystko przyciągało ich do siebie. Magia pozwalała Tony’emu się nie opierać. Mógłby, gdyby zechciał, ale magia sprawia, iż nie uświadamiał sobie, że powinien. Należy do Lokiego i Loki należy do niego, czemu miałby z tym walczyć? Był Avengerem i kochankiem Boga Chaosu, miał wszystko, co najlepsze. I może to alkohol albo to jęki Lokiego, tak bezbronnego pod nim, dziwnie chłodnego, kiedy zaciskał się wokół jego fiuta. Albo może to po prostu dlatego, że był Tonym Starkiem i w końcu musiał wszystko spieprzyć – tym razem popełnił błąd w postaci objawienia, które spłynęło na niego w chwili orgazmu. 

– Kocham cię – wyjęczał w szyję Lokiego, gdzie pod wargami czuł puls zaspokojonego Boga. 

– Cooooo? – wymamrotał Clint, podnosząc się na kanapie. Butelka szkockiej wypadła mu z rąk i potoczyła się po podłodze do stóp Tony’ego. 

I już nikt pod nim nie leżał, żadne spragnione ciało nie przywierało do niego, nie obejmowało go. Był nagi, spocony i przerażony, ale spojrzał na Clinta ze swoim firmowym nonszalanckim uśmieszkiem i wzruszył ramionami. 

– Nie mogłem spać – powiedział bez śladu wstydu, nie wzdrygając się pod spojrzeniem łucznika. – Więc postanowiłem zwalić sobie konia. 

– Nago? – spytał Clint, ale spojrzał przy tym na siebie, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nie upił się dostatecznie mocno, by też się rozebrać, zanim stracił przytomność. Wciąż ubrany i pijany, i zmęczony, Clint odwrócił się tyłem do Tony’ego. – Chociaż postaraj się być cicho – wymamrotał, nawykły już do dziwactw Starka do tego stopnia, że to go nawet nie zdziwiło. – I włóż coś na siebie, zanim Steve się obudzi. 

Tony czekał, aż Clint zacznie chrapać, po czym sięgnął po opuszczoną butelkę.

– Loki? – wyszeptał, miękko i z nadzieją, tak kurewsko głupi przez to, że pragnął. Nikt nie odpowiedział, ale Tony się nawet tego nie spodziewał (Jarvis już dawno umył swoje metaforyczne ręce, mając dość nieustannego ostrzegania, że „Sir, to się źle dla pana skończy”, a Loki wydawał się tak zszokowany jego wyznaniem, że pewnie Tony już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy i jasna cholera, jeśli na samą myśl o tym nie piekły go oczy). Więc pił, łyk po łyku, aż opróżnił butelkę i, kompletnie nagi, przeszedł do warsztatu. Przeszukiwał szafkę po szafce, znajdując każdą butelkę ze swoich ukrytych zapasów, o których Pepper sądziła, że wylała je do sedesu i wyrzuciła. Osuszył każdą z nich. Steve znalazł go, wciąż nagiego, nieprzytomnego i schowanego pod biurkiem ojca. Jego skóra zzieleniała i pokryła się potem, a on trząsł się i wymiotował przez sen. Został zabrany do szpitala na płukanie żołądka. 

Tony nie wiedział, że Loki obserwował jego sen, siedząc u jego boku na szpitalnym łóżku, trzymając jego dłoń. Loki myślał, że pił, ponieważ żałował wypowiedzianych słów, ponieważ padły bez znaczenia, pod wpływem chwili, a Tony musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, jak wiele znaczą dla Lokiego, i żałował tego. Nie chciał zostać zranionym i głupio miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Tony powie to jeszcze, tym razem naprawdę mając to na myśli. Do tego czasu Loki postanowił udawać, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca. 

Ale Tony o tym nie wiedział. Tony myślał, że został porzucony (czy cokolwiek Bogowie robią ze swoimi ludźmi), więc pił i imprezował, próbując zapomnieć o drugiej dziurze w swoim sercu, gdzie dotąd trzymał Lokiego, której nie można było wypełnić technologią. Wiedział, bo próbował. Upijał się i spędzał godziny, budując mniejsze wersje reaktora łukowego, desperacko próbując wcisnąć go w swoją pierś, na lewo od tego właściwego, tuż nad swoim złamanym sercem. Krwawił i bolało jak cholera, ale Loki przyszedł, kiedy Tony krzyczał o pomoc, uzdrowił go i wypieprzył na podłodze warsztatu. I chociaż zniknął zaraz po, to i tak było więcej, niż Tony kiedykolwiek się spodziewał, że jeszcze dostanie. Ale nie dość, myślał, chowając zakrwawiony mały reaktor w starym pudełku po cygarach, którego nikt nie powinien otworzyć. Magia, która ich połączyła, też to wiedziała, grzmiąc w jego wnętrzu coraz głośniej i głośniej każdego dnia tego miesiąca, gdy Loki doszedł do własnych wniosków i postanowił unikać Tony’ego, dopóki ten nie uporządkuje własnych uczuć. 

Od kiedy Loki zniknął, Doom zaatakował dwa razy, a Amora raz, a Thor, który padł ofiarą jej uroków, w pewnym momencie próbował zrobić Tony’emu tracheotomię za pomocą swojego młota. Zmiażdżył mu tchawicę, ale niedostatecznie, aby go to zabiło, więc Tony łapał rozpaczliwie powietrze i dławił się, zrywając maskę z hełmu Iron Mana i odrywając pokruszone części kołnierza zakrwawionymi palcami, kiedy walczył i walczył, aby nabrać powietrza w płuca. To powtórka z Afganistanu, jakby znowu trzymano go pod wodą z workiem zawiązanym na głowie. Worek czy nie, nie umiał oddychać pod wodą. Myślał, że jeśli zdejmie maskę, będzie mu się lżej oddychało, ale wcale tak nie było i potrzebował Lokiego, bo za każdym razem kiedy Tony myśli, że umiera, Loki sprawia, że czuje się, jakby latał i żył, i był kochany. Ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie dźwięku, jego język i wargi nie pracowały, magia krzyczała w jego umyśle, gwiazdy zmieniały się w supernowe, a Alderaan rozpadał się pod atakiem Gwiazdy Śmierci, tylko jeszcze gorzej, bo Loki się nie pojawił, chociaż Tony był pewny, tak bardzo pewny, że błaga Boga, aby go ocalił. A Loki się nie pojawił. 

Tony myślał, że go widzi. Stojącego po drugiej stronie ulicy, uśmiechającego się. Stojącego w milczeniu, kiedy Tony dusił się na śmierć, a Steve i Hulk walczyli, aby przytrzymać Thora, gdy ten wciąż napierał na niego młotem. Tony skończył na stole operacyjnym, a Thor, czując się winnym tego, co zrobił pod wpływem zaklęcia, przyniósł uzdrawiające kamienie z Asgardu. Głos Tony’ego pozostał jednak zdarty i ochrypły, stracił swoją dawną zmysłową, uwodzicielską nutę, a wraz z nim swój czar, ponieważ teraz cierpiał, dusił się i umierał, i Loki, dlaczego nie przychodzisz. Ale dzięki Thorowi mógł w ogóle mówić. Nie winił go więc. To była jego własna głupia pomyłka. Widział przecież, co się dzieje, miał mnóstwo możliwości, aby odlecieć albo chociaż się uchylić, bo przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że kiedy Thor macha swoim młotkiem, trzeba się odsunąć. Ale Tony patrzył w inną stronę, prowadzony buzowaniem magii Lokiego w swoim umyśle, wzywającej go, aby szukał jej pana, tego, który się z nim związał i go posiadł. Tony patrzył w inną stronę, pewny, że dojrzał złotą zbroję i zieloną skórę gdzieś za rogiem któregoś z budynków. To było szczęście w nieszczęściu, naprawdę, bo gdyby Tony nie wypatrywał Lokiego z zadartą głową, Thor pewnie trafiłby go w szczękę, a nie gardło. 

Walczyli ze Skrullami i Tony był tak przekonany, że Loki jest u jego boku, że odwrócił się plecami do wroga. Loki przecież by go obronił, tak, jak Tony obroniłby jego, a potem przywarliby do siebie, w uniesieniu zadając sobie nawzajem rany paznokciami i zębami. Ale Lokiego nie było u jego boku. Kamery z jego zbroi upierałaby się, że Lokiego w ogóle tam nie było. Ale Tony go widział, czuł dotyk jego dłoni na swojej zbroi, wdychał znajomy zapach sosny i pieprzu, który pojawiał się zawsze, gdy Loki używał magii, a magia w jego umyśle uspokoiła się, jak zawsze, kiedy Loki znajdował się w pobliżu. Ale Lokiego nie tam nie było, za to Skrull dźgnął go w brzuch, przebijając się przez zbroję i ciało z taką siłą, że Tony miał szczęście, że nie wykrwawił się w drodze do szpitala. 

I sytuacja powtórzyła się znowu, i znowu, i znowu, i znowu. Tony upierał się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. W pierwszym miesiącu po odejściu Lokiego Amora, Doom i Thor wysłali go do szpitala z trzema różnymi rodzajami obrażeń. W kolejnym Loki po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat wybrał się do Asgardu, aby błagać matkę o błogosławieństwo i starać się o dar, który sprawi, że będzie mógł zatrzymać Tony’ego przy sobie na zawsze. W tym czasie Kang i Namor niemal zabili Starka, który był tak bardzo pewny, że Loki pojawił przy jego boku, że odwrócił się, aby go przywitać, a każdy ze złoczyńców wykorzystał to, aby strzelić mu w plecy. 

Ostatecznie Fury postawił mu ultimatum: musi zrobić sobie przerwę albo zostanie permanentnie uziemiony i skonfiskują mu zbroje. 

A Iron Man był nim. Bez niego (i bez Lokiego) Tony nie wiedziałby już, kim tak naprawdę jest, a ponieważ stracił już jedno z nich, utrata drugiego nie była nawet brana pod uwagę. W trzecim tygodniu drugiego miesiąca zaczął budować sensory wykrywające magię Lokiego, ponieważ musiał wiedzieć, czy to co czuł, jest prawdziwe, czy Loki naprawdę się przy nim pojawiał. Jarvis nie wyczuwał Lokiego, a inni Avengersi nie mogli go zobaczyć, nawet Thor. Ale detektory na pewno go wykryją, tak, jak robi to ich magiczna więź, mentalne łańcuchy, co przykuły go do kochanka, który go porzucił. Oba będą głośne i wyraźnie upewnią go, że Loki tam jest. 

Ale Lokiego tam nie było, tylko część jego magii, którą zostawił z Tonym, wiązała ich razem. To było jak bóle fantomowe po utracie kończyny – mózg nie mógł oswoić się z nieobecnością. Loki czuł Tony’ego, gdziekolwiek by nie był – delikatne mruczenie z tyłu głowy, tym cichsze, im dalej się znajdował. Ale Tony był tak nieprzyzwyczajony do magii, tak wobec niej bezbronny, że dla niego było to głośne i doprowadzało go do szaleństwa, do obsesji, halucynacji i obłędu. Magia manifestowała się, gdy Tony jej potrzebował, użyczając mu siły Lokiego i uzdrawiając go, powoli i subtelnie, w sposób, który wydawał się naturalny reszcie Avengersów. Ale Tony, tak bardzo nieświadomy magii, jaką ze sobą nosił, tak zdesperowany, aby widzieć Lokiego, brał swoje wyobrażenia za rzeczywistość, prawdziwą i namacalną. Nawet jeśli było to tylko odbicie wspomnienia, jak kłucie w oku, z którego już wyjęło się rzęsę, albo ból języka, w miejscu, gdzie się ugryzłeś – powód dyskomfortu już zniknął, ale mózg jeszcze tego nie zarejestrował. 

– Loki! – krzyczał pośrodku bitwy, gdy Avengersi zmagali się z najlepszymi siepaczami HYDRY. Nie powinno go tam w ogóle być, Fury go uziemił, ale kiedy alarmujące buczenie odezwało się w tyle jego głowy, wskoczył w zbroję i ruszył na poszukiwanie Lokiego.

Ale tym okrzykiem nie zyskał wcale uwagi Lokiego. Wyobrażenie-pamięć Lokiego jedynie uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zaciekawiona i rozbawiona, ale wcale nie pomocna, kiedy agent HYDRY zakradł się za Tony’ego i uderzył go w plecy z siłą zdolną zmiażdżyć zbroję. Tony upadł i agent pognał w środek bitwy, zadowolony z siebie. Magia płonęła w nim, zagotowywała mu krew, gnała przez żyły jak dawka morfiny i pośrodku Asgardu Loki przerwał swoją przemową wpół słowa, aby pomyśleć o Tonym i o tym, że natychmiast musi go zobaczyć. Magia naparła na świadomość Tony’ego jak tysiące sosnowych igieł wbijających się w skórę albo wpełzających pod nią, albo jak ta ryba z Amazonki, która wślizguje się w ciebie przez penisa i już nigdy nie można się jej pozbyć z organizmu. Było to dziwne i niewygodne, nienaturalne i Tony stał tam z twarzą pokrytą krwią, gromadzącą się w strzaskanym hełmie, otrząsając się z zawrotów głowy, aby wystrzelić w niebo. Loki mu nie pomógł, jego iluzja patrzyła spokojnie, troska wyparowywała z jego spojrzenia, gdy Tony podnosił się na nogi. Obraz zniknął, gdy tylko Tony się oddalił, szukając prawdziwej pomocy, udając, że po prostu lot testowy poszedł źle, bo Fury zabiłby go, gdyby się dowiedział, że wziął zbroję bez pozwolenia. Ale kiedy iluzja zniknęła i magia przestała płonąć w jego żyłach, Tony zaczął spadać i nie było tam nikogo, aby powstrzymać jego upadek. 

XXX

Loki pojawił się po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy w Wieży Avengersów. Było tam ciszej, niż zapamiętał. Nawet jeśli nie widywał tam nikogo poza Tonym, to wciąż mógł ich słyszeć albo czuć, poruszających się we wnętrzu budynku. Ale teraz było późno. Na tyle późno, aby nawet Tony spał. 

– Jarvis, czy Tony jest w warsztacie? – spytał uprzejmie. W ręce trzymał jedno ze złotych jabłek Indun, które zdobył w zamian za pięćdziesiąt opowieści (a każda z nich była o Avengersach, a konkretnie o Tonym). Trzy tygodnie zajęło mu ukończenie opowiadań aż do momentu, gdy Indun była zadowolona na tyle, by oddać swoje owoce jakiemuś śmiertelnikowi. W drugiej ręce Loki trzymał pierścionek, który ofiarowała mu matka, ponieważ kiedy wychodziła za mąż, otrzymała go od swojej matki, i pomyślała, że Loki mógłby chcieć dać go Starkowi. 

– Nie, nie ma go tam – odpowiedział Jarvis. W głosie SI można było usłyszeć dziwne wahanie, kiedy kontynuował. – Sir jest w sypialni, panie Laufeyson. 

Loki podziękował mu i ruszył w stronę sypialni, którą znał równie dobrze, co własne komnaty w Asgardzie. Jarvis włączył się, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział, jak to ująć. Loki nie przejął się tym, gotowy wybadać go ewentualnie później, ponieważ teraz Tony był jego priorytetem. Tęsknił za nim, tak bardzo, jego dusza i ciało bolały na myśl, że minęły dwa miesiące, odkąd ostatnie zaznali siebie nawzajem. Pieprzenie się na podłodze w warsztacie, gdy Tony krwawił, w zasadzie się nie liczyło, ponieważ było tak bardzo różne od ich właściwych stosunków i Loki musiał odejść zaraz potem. Znajdował się wtedy w środku opowieści dla Idun, gdy Tony błagał go, aby przybył, i nie mógł mu odmówić, ale nie mógł też zostać. Chociaż chciał, oczywiście, że chciał. Chciał wszystkiego, co wiązało się z Tonym, bo jak można połączyć się z kimś na wieczność, jeśli nie pragnie się go kompletnie? I Tony na pewno to wiedział, na pewno czekał na jego powrót? Być może kiedy go nie było, Tony pojął, że jego wyznanie było prawdziwe, i tym razem zadeklaruje swoją miłość, naprawdę mając to na myśli, kiedy tylko się obudzi i zobaczy Lokiego w swoim łóżku. 

Tony jednak niczego nie zadeklarował, nie obudził się nawet, kiedy Loki wszedł do sypialni. 

Zamiast tego Loki wydał z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia, z szoku puszczając jabłko i pierścień, który potoczył się pod łóżko. Bóg nadepnął na jabłko i zmiażdżył je, nawet tego nie zauważając, podchodząc do łóżka. Z nosa Tony’ego wychodziły rurki, podobnie jak ze zgięcia jego łokcia, a jedna pełzła po podłodze i znikała pod kołdrą. Maszyna stojąca przy łóżku wydawała z siebie miarodajnie dźwięki, jej ekran jaśniał na zielono, ale nie pojawiały się na nim żadne odczyty. Klatka piersiowa Tony’ego podnosiła się i opadała, jego skóra była blada, ale ciepła, kiedy Loki wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę, aby go dotknąć. Ale jego głowa była ukryta pod warstwami bandaży, które świadczyły o tym, że próbowano leczyć jego mózg i poniesiono porażkę. 

– Co? – Wszystko inne, co mógłby powiedzieć, zamarło mu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył, że oczy Tony’ego są otwarte i puste jak u zmarłego. 

Jarvis wziął to za zachętę, aby powiedzieć to, nad czym wcześniej się wahał. Zaczął tłumaczyć. Loki usłyszał coś o wewnętrznych krwotokach, urazie po uderzeniu tępym narzędziem, pękniętej czaszce, cudownym częściowym ozdrowieniu, niemal jak pod wpływem magii, a potem o wylewie. Sądzą, że Tony zemdlał w trakcie lotu i spadł. Sądzą, że ponownie się uderzył, najpierw zapadając w śpiączkę, a potem dostając ataku serca z wyczerpania, jednocześnie krwawiąc do mózgu. Loki usłyszał „śmierć mózgu”, powtórzone kilka razy. Jarvis wykrzykiwał to wszystko bez skutku, kiedy Loki próbował obudzić Tony’ego raz za razem. Słyszał te słowa, ale ich nie przyswajał. Były jak opowieść. Jeśli Loki nie będzie słuchał, jak się kończy, sam dopowie sobie właściwe zakończenie w swojej wyobraźni. Mógłby dopisać szczęśliwe zakończenie, gdyby tylko chciał, albo dramatyczne. Jeśli nie będzie słuchał Jarvisa, nic z tego nie będzie prawdziwe i Tony będzie na niego czekał, zaspany i wyczerpany, ale zawsze chętny i gotowy dla niego, kiedy Loki chciał go wziąć. 

– Kapitan Rogers chciał dwa dni temu odłączyć sztuczne podtrzymywanie życia. Uważa, że przeciąganie tej agonii to niepotrzebne okrucieństwo i że pan Stark zasługuje na właściwy pochówek. Agent Barton sądzi, że pewnie będzie to największy pogrzeb w historii. 

Z Lokiego wydobył się sfrustrowany jęk, na poły wściekły, ponieważ Tony nie chciał się obudzić i na poły przerażony, ponieważ Tony nie chciał się obudzić, a Jarvis dalej mówił. 

– Poinformowałem ich, że jest jeszcze jedna osoba, na której zależało panu Starkowi i że ona również powinna dostać szansę pożegnania się. Chociaż osobiście uważam, że straciłeś wszelkie prawa, jakie miałeś wobec mojego stwórcy, on prawdopodobnie sądziłby inaczej, oczekuję więc, że się z nim pożegnasz, abym mógł wyłączyć maszynę. – Jarvis zamilkł i Loki wyobrażał sobie, że gdyby tylko SI mogła, powstrzymywałaby teraz łzy (tak jak Loki). 

– Wyłączyć maszynę? – udało mu się wydusić z siebie po kilku chwilach bolesnej walki o oddech, jakby jego gardło zmieniło się w papier ścierny albo porosło ostrzami, kiedy pomyślał, że Tony nigdy nie usłyszał, jak mówi mu “kocham cię”, ponieważ teraz, kiedy był gotowy to wyznać, te słowa nigdy nie zostaną usłyszane. 

– Maszynę, która sprawia, że jego serce bije, a także podtrzymuje działanie reaktora łukowego. Maszynę, która sprawia, że jego płuca pracują i krew krąży w ciele, i pęcherz dalej działa. Te przewody i płyny sprawiają, że wygląda zdrowo i jakby dalej żył, podczas gdy ci, na których zależało panu Starkowi, żegnają się z nim, nie musząc patrzeć na zwłoki, którymi się stał. Bez tej maszyny przestanie oddychać, tak jak już przestał być. – Głos Jarvis był zimny, ale drżał lekko, co oddawało bezbrzeżny strach, jaki ogarniał umysł Lokiego. 

– Mogę go uzdrowić. – To było żałosne i głupie, i szalone, ale Loki i tak to zaproponował, bo co innego mógł zrobić? Chciał poślubić tego człowieka, kochał tego człowieka i podczas jego nieobecności ktoś mu go odebrał. 

– Nie radził sobie z tym, że go porzuciłeś. Inni też go zostawiali, wydawało się to już czymś normalnym i oczywistym, ale nigdy nie zareagował na to aż tak źle. Nawet śmierć jego rodziców nie zmąciła mu tak bardzo umysłu. Sądzę – kontynuował Jarvis, nieświadomy, że Loki właśnie zmieniał pozycję tak, aby jedną rękę wsunąć pod bezwładne ciało Tony’ego, a drugą dotknąć maszyny podtrzymującej jego życie – że mój stwórca wolałby śmierć niż dalsze popadanie w szaleństwo. Jego umysł zawsze był jego najpotężniejszą bronią, a twoje odejście mu ją odebrało. 

– Mogę go uzdrowić – wyszeptał Loki raz jeszcze. Z trzaskiem zielonych iskier magii, tańczących na jego palcach jak świetliki, sprawił, że Tony i on zniknęli, a cały sprzęt razem z nimi. 

Loki nie był jak swój brat. Rozumiał technologię. Miał swój własny apartament na Bronxie, chociaż tylko Tony o tym wiedział. 

Położył Tony’ego w swoim łóżku, maszyny ustawiły się w ich cieniu, kiedy Loki wtulał się w bok mężczyzny, zmęczony dostatecznie mocno, by zasnąć. Kiedy nie spał, wmuszał magię w ciało Tony’ego, aż padał z wyczerpania. Przywiózł z Asgardu uzdrawiające kamienie, ale nie odniosły żadnego skutku. Radził się uzdrowicieli i alchemików, a w akcie desperacji udał się do królowej Hel w Nilfheimie i błagał, aby oddała mu duszę jego kochanka. Kiedy to wszystko zawiodło, powrócił do pozbawionego życia ciała Tony’ego Starka. Wślizgnął się w umysł mężczyzny, podążając za łańcuchem magii, który ich łączył, tak jak fale połączone są z brzegami, mocno i pewnie, w skupieniu podążając do celu. 

Loki czuł się jak amputowana kończyna powracająca na miejsce, idealnie dopasowana tam, skąd została wcześniej zabrana. Nawet jeśli Tony był martwy, w jego umyśle zachowało się mentalnie odbicie, ponieważ mózg jeszcze nie zrozumiał, że Tony odszedł. I Loki użył tej widmowej pamięci o swoim kochanku, aby stworzyć dla nich nowy świat. 

Każdej nocy śnili razem. O tym pierwszym razie, na barze, gdy Loki posiadł Tony’ego po raz pierwszy, z nogami rozłożonymi szeroko i chętnie, podczas gdy Chitauri przegrywali. I potem o tym, jak Pepper spała w ramionach Tony’ego, budząc się, gdy mężczyzna doszedł, brany przez Lokiego, który szybko ukrył się pod osłoną niewidzialności, ale nie odszedł i obserwował z zazdrością, jak Tony używa ust, aby uspokoić Lady Potts, liżąc ją i kąsając, aż zasnęła zaspokojona. Potem Loki wziął jego usta, pieprząc je mocno i szybko, aby pozbyć się z nich smaku każdego innego kochanka niż on sam, zostawiając w nich tylko swój, aby Tony pamiętał o nim następnego dnia. 

Śnili o każdym razie, gdy uprawiali miłość albo się pieprzyli, albo rżnęli, albo dotykali się intymnie. Śnili o tym, jak Loki obejmował Tony’ego, gdy ten spał. I o tym jedynym razie, gdy Tony go wziął i wyznał mu swoją miłość. 

Ale w snach, w każdym z nich, Loki szeptał „kocham cię”. To było jako modlitwa, coś świętego i chwalebnego, ale też jednocześnie smutnego, ponieważ nigdy nie powiedział tego Tony’emu, aż mężczyzna odszedł, by nigdy tego nie usłyszeć. Loki mówił to w snach, sprawiał, że Tony śnił o nim za każdym razem, gdy mógł, ponieważ to była jego jedyna szansa, by być z nim. Każdej nocy sprawiał, że Tony śnił o nim i każdej nocy wyznawał mu swoją miłość, pamiętając ten jedyny raz, gdy to wyznanie zamarło na wargach prawdziwego Tony’ego Starka i wielbił to wspomnienie, dodając je do ich snów, gdy tylko miał okazję. I chociaż w prawdziwym świecie Loki uciekł w panice, a Tony upił się do nieprzytomności, w snach Tony był szczęśliwy, bo to była wyobraźnia Lokiego i w wyobraźni Loki może kończyć historie tak, jak mu się podoba. 

Tony mógł zostać w snach na wieczność, szczęśliwy. Loki był tym, który musiał się budzić. 

Ale każdej nocy, przez wieczność, śnili razem.


End file.
